Homecoming
by kimr1989
Summary: This was my first attempt to write a follow up story to Getaway. I may or may not complete it. The second chapter leaves the reader hanging so I feel like I really need to, but hrm...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Homecoming

Author: kim1989

Pairing: Bosco/Faith

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: None this time

Summary: Follow up story to Getaway. It can be found in the archive section here

A/N: I own nothing TW related except a really cool coffee mug and a bumper sticker ;)

Homecoming

Bosco stood leaning against the RMP waiting for Sasha to come out of the diner. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other wondering for the millionth time why it took women so long to go to the bathroom. He was looking at his watch when his cell phone rang. This time when he saw the caller id he smiled.

"Hey, you're not callin' to make me carry ya down your fire escape 'gain, are ya?" Bosco asked chuckling.

"No, but it sounds like fun," Faith answered.

"For you maybe. Everythin' okay?"

"Depends. You comin' over after work?" Faith asked playfully.

"I think I could be persuaded," Bosco said moving away from the car when he saw Monroe approaching. "You need me to stop for anythin'?"

"I never thought I'd see the day. Maurice Boscorelli - all domesticated," she teased.

"Monroe's back so I gotta go. See ya in a couple hours."

"Be careful."

"I'm always careful."

"Yeah, right. Bye," Faith said hanging up the phone. She smiled sinking down on the couch.

"Oh no, that was her wasn't it? Now I gotta ride around the rest of the shift with Mary Sunshine," Sasha complained noticing the grin on Bosco's face.

"Bite me," Bosco replied accepting the coffee Monroe offered as she got in the car. He smiled as he took a sip of the bitter brew without so much as a grimace.

"Not that I'm complainin', but this one must be special. You haven't made me listen to one sordid detail," Sasha said looking over at Bosco as he pulled into traffic.

"Maybe it's just nonea your business," Bosco said still smiling.

"Oh come on, Bosco. I wish the hundred other women you had to tell me 'bout were nonea my business."

"Not a hundred."

"Okay, now I know somthin's up. Maurice Boscorelli denying his prowess with the opposite sex? There is somethin' definitely wrong with this picture," Sasha teased.

"I didn't say nothin' 'bout my 'prowess', it's just nonea your business," Bosco answered.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but tell me 'bout her, Bosco."

"Nope," Bosco replied smiling at her then returning his attention to the street ahead of him.

"Either you're makin' all this up to torment me or it's finally happened."

"What happened," Bosco asked throwing another glance in her direction.

"You're in love. You actually have a heart," Sasha said her tone nothing short of amazement.

"Shut up, Monroe," Bosco said turning his head to grin out the window.

"If I hadn't seen it for myself, I wouldn't have believed it."

"Shut up, Monroe."

"Do I get to meet this amazin' person?" Sasha asked.

"Absolutely not."

"Oh, come on, Bosco. I gotta meet this woman - or maybe - it's not a woman?" she teased.

"Of course she's a woman!" Bosco exploded, then as quick as it gathered the storm passed and the smile returned to his face.

"Well if I can't get it outta you, maybe Faith knows somethin'," Sasha said as the radio crackled to life.

"Any available unit, take an MVA at 108 and Lexington. EMS and Fire on the way."

"55 David, 108 and Lex," Sasha said keying her mic.

"Why would ya think Faith'd know somethin'," he asked.

"I figured you two were talking again after you took off on vacation together," Sasha replied.

"We didn't take off together. She needed some time to think 'bout stuff and she called me to help her. We're partners."

"So if I wanted to go on vacation, you'd take me?"

"Sure after we'd been partners for ten years and you got shot and your husband pissed you off, yeah. In that unlikely event I'd take ya on vacation," Bosco countered.

"Faith's back tomorrow isn't she? I was really surprised to hear about her and Fred."

"Yeah, well, ya know, it happens. It's probably better for the kids to see 'em both happy instead of miserable, right?" Bosco asked the smile leaving his face completely.

"Uh oh, Bosco, better call her," Sasha warned.

"Faith?"

"No, your mystery love. Your sunny disposition's slippin'," Sasha teased as the pulled up at the site of the fender bender. The drivers were both out side their vehicles assessing the damage effectively blocking most of the intersection.

"I don't know if I told ya this already, but bite me," Bosco said climbing out of the car.

"Bosco watch out!" Sasha warned too late. A Mini had decided at that moment to pull around the RMP catching Bosco in the shin. He went down hard, his head hitting the pavement.

Picking up a pen, she read over the documents in her hand. Fred had already signed them. All she had to do was sign them then to and that would be it. Putting her signature on them would end one chapter of her life and open a whole new one.

It was a huge step, but it was the right one. They were both happier and as a result so were the kids. Turning to the last page, she signed one copy and then the other. Now all she needed to do was turn these into their lawyer tomorrow. She slipped them into the envelope smiling.

"Emily, Charlie, your dad's here," she called hearing a knock on the door. Opening the door, Faith smiled stepping aside to let Fred and his friend Beth inside.

"I see ya got the papers," Fred said awkwardly.

"Yeah, just signed 'em," she said taking a deep breath as the Charlie came running in the room. Shoulder down, he rammed right into Fred's stomach.

"Good one, Champ. You ready?" Fred laughed barely keeping his balance.

"You know one of these days, he's gonna knock ya on your ass," Faith warned with a smile.

"I'll go make Emily get off the phone," Charlie said before starting back down the hall.

"I hope it's all right - me being here," Beth said smiling nervously.

"No, it's fine. I mean it's good for the kids to see that everybody's okay with this," Faith replied shoving her hands in her pockets.

"I told Fred I should have waited in the truck."

"It's fine," Fred said taking her hand.

"Charlie says your goin' down to the shore?" Faith asked filling the awkward silence.

"Yeah, they were jealous of your trip down to North Carolina. Emily wanted to go there after she saw the postcards you sent her. I figured Jersey was gonna haveta substitute," Fred answered.

"Maybe I'll take 'em down there next year," Faith said before yelling down the hall for Emily to get off the phone. Her yell was obviously successful as the phone rang a moment later.

"I'm so sorry!" a woman yelled jumping from her car.

"I'm all right, don't worry about it," Bosco said grimacing as he tried to sit up. He put his hand to the back of his head feeling the sticky warm blood pouring from a cut there.

"Sit still Bosco," Sasha ordered pulling his hand away. "You're not yellin' and callin' her a 'jagoff' so you musta hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm fine, Sasha. Let me up," he insisted.

"I'm so, so sorry. I didn't see you. I'm not goin' to jail am I? It was an accident. I'm sorry," the woman cried pulling tissues from her bag and trying to press them onto Bosco's head.

"You're not goin' to jail unless you keep screechin' in my ear," Bosco said pushing the woman away.

"Kim! Officer down over here," Sasha yelled seeing the paramedic climb from the ambulance.

"I'm not 'down'. Would ya knock it off," Bosco said trying to shrug off Sasha's hand. Sasha only pressed harder, holding him down.

"What happened?" Kim asked pushing between the woman and Bosco. She pulled the tissues away from the cut grimacing.

"He was gettin' outta the car to direct traffic when this car came around and hit him," Sasha supplied.

"It's not a car. It's an overgrown lawn mower. I'm fine," Bosco groused still trying to escape.

"Looks like you've got a pretty good lump forming here. You hurt anywhere else?" Kim asked pulling some four by fours from her bag pressing them to the cut.

"Ow! Don't ya haveta take some pledge to not hurt people or somethin'," Bosco said flinching away.

"That's for doctors. Looks like you're gonna need stitches for sure. Where'd she make contact?" Holly asked joining the group huddled around Bosco.

"My left leg, but it's fine. Ow, dammit! What'd I ever do to you?" Bosco asked kicking at Holly when she touched a tender spot where the car had bumped him.

"Doesn't appear to be broken since you can kick me. I'll get the cot," Holly said pushing away.

"I'm not goin' to the hospital. I'm fine. Just slap a Band-Aid on it and let me up," Bosco yelled.

"Can you stand up to get on the cot or should we get the backboard. We really should put a collar on you. You might have a concussion," Kim said.

"I can stand," Bosco said finally free he stood too fast and stumbled onto the cot - definitely not where he'd intended to go. He'd been aiming for the still open door of the squad.

"Bosco, lie still," Kim said through clenched teeth. "If you don't stop fightin' me I'm gonna put restraints on you."

"It's just a scratch. I don't need to go to the hospital. I got someplace to be after work," Bosco said trying to get up again.

"You need stitches. Not to mention you hit your head pretty hard. Don't worry, we'll take good care of you," Holly said grabbing his leg and putting it up on the gurney.

"His head? There's nothin' up there to hurt," Sully teased arriving on the scene to look over Kim's shoulder.

"Yeah, listen to Sullivan. Nothin' ta damage," Bosco said able to absorb any insult if it kept him from spending the rest of the shift and then some in the emergency room.

"You got hit by a car, Bosco," Sasha reminded him.

"It was just a little one."

"Get him outta here before he escapes," Sully said then helped the two medics lift the cot into the back of the ambulance.

"Dammit! Wait a minute. Hey Sullivan!" Bosco called.

"Bosco, you're a big boy now. You don't need anybody to hold your hand in the bus anymore," Sully said moving to close the doors.

"I need ya to do somethin' for me, Sul. It's important," Bosco said fighting to keep his temper under control.

"What?" Sully asked.

"It's private," Bosco said glancing at Kim then back to Sully at the back of the bus.

"Make it fast," she said pushing past Sully and out of the ambulance. With a sigh, Sully climbed in the bus and closed the door.

"What'd ya do now?"

"No it's nothin' like that. I need ya to do somethin', but you can't tell anyone, not even Davis."

"No way, Bosco. I don't wanna know," Sully said.

"I need ya to call someone and give 'em a message. That's it. Please, Sul, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"That's the top secret favor ya need? You want me to call the flavor of the month and tell her you're gonna be late? Geez, Bosco, who'da thought concrete was harder than your head," Sully said starting to rise.

"She's not the flavor of the month," Bosco said grabbing Sully by the wrist and tugging to get him to sit back down. "Please, I can't ask Monroe. Will ya do this for me?" Bosco pleaded.

"Crap. What's her name?" Sully said taking out his notepad with a sigh.

"I need ya to call Faith," Bosco whispered.

"Yokas?" Sully questioned.

"Keep your voice down, dammit. Yeah, Yokas. Call her and tell her I'm okay and that I'll be late. That's it. Don't tell her what happened or she'll be down at the hospital."

"Jesus, Bosco, your partner? Did you have somethin' to do with her and Fred..." Sully said only to be interrupted by Kim and Holly climbing into the front of the bus.

"Are you gonna ride with him, Sully?" Holly asked turning around in the seat.

Sully looked at Bosco before shaking his head and opening the door to exit.

"Sully?"

"I'll call," Sully said closing the door.

"What was all that about?" Davis asked watching the ambulance drive away.

"You don't wanna know. I don't wanna know. We clear here?" Sully asked noticing the tow truck hooking up to the last of the damaged cars.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. Let's get outta here," Sully said walking toward the RMP.

"Mom it's work for you," Emily said bringing the cordless phone with her as she carried her bags toward the door.

"Thanks, Em. Yokas," she said casting a nervous glance at Fred.

"Faith, it's Sully. There's been an accident. Bosco got hit by a car directin' traffic," Sully said softly to avoid being overheard by Ty sitting in the RMP a few feet away.

"Hit by a car? Where are they takin' him?" she asked sinking down on the couch.

"Mercy, but he's fine. He wanted me to tell you he'd be late."

"Are you sure, I mean should I come down there?"

"He hit his head pretty hard when he went down. He needs some stitches for sure. I'm sure they'll try an' keep him, but you know how hard that is. Kim almost had to put restraints on him to get him in the ambulance. He says he's fine, Faith. What's goin' on with you two anyway? If the boss finds out..."

"It's not like ya think, Sully. Thanks for callin' me. I'll see ya at work tomorrow," Faith said hanging up the phone.

"Everythin' okay?"

"It's Bosco. I'm goin' over there. Have a good time. I'll see you Friday," Faith said kissing Emily and Charlie before grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"You sure it's a good idea for you to go there? Won't it look bad for you at work?" Fred asked.

"I'll deal with that later. I gotta go, Fred."

"We'll drive you," Beth said hurrying the kids through the door.

"Are you sure? I can get a cab," Faith said.

"Come on," Fred said closing the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Homecoming 2

Author: kim1989

Pairing: Bosco/Faith

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: None this time

Summary: Chapter 2 of the follow up story to Getaway

A/N: I own nothing TW related except a really cool coffee mug and a bumper sticker ;)

Homecoming 2

"Mary, where's Bosco? Is he okay?" Faith asked as she strode across the emergency room. She looked around quickly to see if any of the brass had shown up at the hospital. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it wasn't serious enough for even Lieutenant Swersky to have shown up. She made out the duty sergeant pouring a cup of coffee in the lounge before turning back to the nurse.

"For now, he's fine, but if he keeps givin' my nurses a hard time he's gonna wish that car had hit him harder," Mary answered. Faith noted the lopsided grin that softened her words.

"So he's okay?"

"He's got some stitches in the back of his head - too bad we couldn't stitch up that mouth of his - and he's got a mild concussion. He's in exam two. Maybe you can talk him into stayin' the night," Mary answered.

"Thanks," Faith said walking past the desk. She took a few deep breaths as she calmly walked toward the curtained area. This was the first time he had been hurt when she wasn't with him - at least as far as she knew. She remembered seeing him outside in the hall when she'd come back to the hospital with the so called phantom pain.

He'd had a bandage on his forehead, but he'd stood outside the door until Fred had turned around and glared at him. She'd seen on the news later that he'd been there when Judge Halsted's car had exploded. She'd seen him move away, but he hadn't left. She saw him looking around the corner when they'd wheeled her toward a private room. She remembered feeling disappointed when he didn't come to her room when Fred went back to work.

It struck her that no one would have called him, told him she was okay. No one ever called her if he'd been hurt. As she listened to him argue with Sasha, she realized that Fred might have had a point. He's fine, she shouldn't have come. After the trip and her divorce, this was going to start the rumor mill churning. Even though everything had been completely innocent so far, no one would believe it. Did it matter?

"Bosco, don't make me cuff you to that bed," Sasha said.

"I'd love to see ya try," Bosco grumbled.

"You want me to call your mom? Or better yet, let me call your mystery date," she teased blocking Bosco's escape attempt off the side of the bed.

Faith smiled peaking around the curtain. How many times had she been standing between Bosco and freedom in this emergency room? She noticed he was still wearing his shirt, but he was clutching a blanket to his midsection. Their eyes met over Sasha's head when she stepped into view. She watched his expression go from glad to worried and back again before Sasha turned around to see who had stopped Bosco from trying to escape.

"Faith! Am I glad you're here! Did the doctor call you to convince him to stay?" Sasha asked smiling.

"Um, yeah, somthin' like that. You okay, Bos?"

"Proctor took off with my pants and won't give 'em back," Bosco complained.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee. If he tries to get outta that bed, shoot him," Sasha joked as she moved to the door.

"Sure thing," Faith said waiting until she had left to pull the curtain to block the view of the two of them from the hall. Then and only then did she cross the room and take his hand.

"I told Sullivan to call so you wouldn't be worried not so you'd come down here. It's only four stitches," Bosco whispered kissing her hand.

"'Only.' You only got hit by a car. What'd ya expect me to do? Why'd Mary take your pants? Did you do something to your legs too?"

"It wasn't a car. It was a two seated lawn mower. And they were over reactin'. They had to x-ray everythin' even though I told 'em nothin' was broken. You shouldn'ta come down here, Faith. It's bad enough that Sully knows I was goin' to your place after work. He thinks I'm the reason you and Fred are gettin' a divorce."

"We knew that's what people'd think. It's not true, that's all that's important. Mary says they want ya to stay," Faith said leaning over to kiss his forehead. She noticed the fading scar there. From that day? She took a step back dropping his hand. It wouldn't be good if Sasha or the duty sergeant came in and caught two officers holding hands.

"It's nothin'. I've had worse and not stayed. It's just my head," he said grinning up at her.

"I can't see where that'd be a problem for you either, Boscorelli. Yokas? What're you doin' here?" Lieutenant Swersky said looking from one to the other as he approached the end of the bed. Faith stood with her hands stuffed in her pocket, he mouth opening and closing as she tried to think of the right thing to say.

"Uh, I was goin' out for a drink with Yokas after the shift to celebrate her comin' back to work tomorrow and I had Sullivan call her to tell her I'd be late," Bosco supplied as Faith nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Sully told me not to come, but I guess I thought the doctors here might need some help convincin' him to stay," Faith added grasping at the straw that Sasha had provided earlier.

"I'm glad I've got you two together. I was gonna talk to you about this tomorrow before shift, but since you won't be in, and that's an order Boscorelli, I want you to know I've got some reservations about puttin' you two back together in 55-David. There's a lot of speculation 'bout you two after your little road trip and your divorce. If there's somethin' goin' on, I need to know. You know the regulations," Swersky said sternly.

"Lieu, there's nothin' goin' on. If you split us up, everyone's gonna assume there is. We're partners. We had a rough time with the whole Cruz thing, but we worked it out. We haven't broken any regulations, boss, and we won't," Bosco said sitting up best he could.

"You agree with that, Yokas? Nothin' goin' on?" the lieutenant asked fixing Faith with a stare that seemed to penetrate into the back of her skull.

"Nothin's goin' on," Faith answered. Technically it was the truth. So far no lines that could get them in trouble had been crossed. They'd been blurred and maybe stretched a little, but not crossed.

"Fine, but I better not hear otherwise. Next, Boscorelli, I'm gettin' complaints from the nursing staff. You're stuck here so you better get used to it. You live alone, you're stayin'. Concussions are nothin' to screw around with," Swersky said stabbing a finger in Bosco's direction to make his point.

"My kids are gone, so he can stay at my place. He can take Charlie's bed," Faith blurted as all eyes snapped to her.

"You're takin' him home with you and you expect me to believe nothin's goin' on?" Swersky asked his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"It's the least I can do. I mean, he took me all the way to North Carolina so that I could recover," Faith quickly covered.

"I'll get Mary to release your pants. Don't make me regret this," Swersky said before walking out the door.

Faith handed the prescriptions Mary had given her to the Pharmacist. She snickered when he called her Mrs. Boscorelli and told her he'd have it ready in ten minutes. Guess it wasn't only ditzy blondes who assumed they were married. "You wanna sit while we wait?"

"If I'm stayin' over at your place, I need to get a few things," Bosco said pushing away from the wall he'd been leaning against.

"Tell me what ya need and I'll get it," Faith said picking up a basket from the stack.

"You don't haveta take carea me all the time," Bosco replied taking it from her.

"I know that, but it doesn't mean I don't want to."

Bosco nodded a half smile on his face as he remembered saying those same words to her. He handed her back the basket then took her free hand giving it a squeeze. They wandered through the store picking up the essentials - tooth brush, deodorant, razor.

"Guess what I got today," Faith asked as they walked down the aisle.

"My head already hurts. Don't make me use it," he replied tugging her close for a quick kiss. He'd wanted to do that since the moment he saw her in the emergency room.

"Wouldn't want you to strain yourself," she teased. "I got the final papers. Fred already signed 'em. I just haveta turn 'em into the lawyer, he gives 'em to the judge, and that's it."

"You okay with that?" Bosco asked suddenly nervous. He slipped his arm around her waist hoping it wasn't for the last time. If she changed her mind, he'd have to let her go. He felt like his heart was waiting to hear her answer before deciding if it wanted to beat again.

"I should be upset. I shouldn't feel like everythin's finally right. My mother called me today to remind me how I'd failed, but I don't feel like I've failed at all. I'm happy. Fred's happy. The kids are happy. How can it be a failure if everybody's happy?" Faith said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You'll let me know if you're not, right? You'll tell me if you're not happy?" Bosco asked quietly.

"I promised you'd be the first person I called," Faith replied pulling away. She smiled, taking his hand again as they continued walking.

"So this time tomorrow you'll be a free woman. Too bad ya gotta work."

"Technically, I'm already free," Faith replied pulling him into the family planning aisle.

"Are you sure?" Bosco asked turning her to face him.

"You are stayin' over tonight. It's only smart that we should plan for just in case," Faith said blushing slightly.

"Just 'cause I'm stayin' over doesn't mean I can't control myself. Your cold shower works just as well as mine does," Bosco said pulling her close again.

"We decided to wait until everything was final and technically, everything is. You're not the only one tireda cold showers."

"I didn't want ya to think I was expectin' anythin'," Bosco said taking a small box of condoms off the shelf.

Mischief gleaming in her eye, Faith took the small box out of the basket where Bosco had tossed it and replaced it on the shelf. She picked up the largest box they had and dropped it in. "I'm expectin' a lot myself," she said squeezing his behind before heading back to the pharmacy.

Stunned, Bosco watched her go. Then picking up another box, he followed her smiling.

Neither of them saw someone lurking nearby, watching and listening to every word.


End file.
